


Porażka

by Olgie



Series: 100 drabble w 100 dni, edycja druga [22]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni - 2 edycja, Divorce, Emma Lestrade, F/M, Greg Lestrade - Freeform, I hate Lestrade's wife
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 06:45:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8568265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olgie/pseuds/Olgie
Summary: Tekst w ramach II edycji "100 drabble w 100 dni"





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tony_DallasEve](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tony_DallasEve/gifts).



— Chcesz rozwodu?

— Greg, nie ma co się oszukiwać. Nasze małżeństwo to porażka.

Lestrade zamknął oczy i ścisnął palcami nasadę nosa.

— Nie jest tak źle.

— Kiedy ostatnio robiliśmy coś razem? Kiedy wyjechaliśmy na weekend? Albo spędziliśmy miły wieczór? Ja nie pamiętam, bo ciebie wiecznie nie ma!

— Teraz jestem! A ty zamiast spędzać “miły wieczór”, jak to powiedziałaś — wyskakujesz z rozwodem! Przecież wszystko było dobrze! Wiedziałaś za kogo wychodzisz!

— Nic nie było dobrze! Wiecznie nie ma cię w domu, interesuje cię wyłącznie praca. Albo bracia Holmes!

— Przestań.

— Nie pamiętasz jak ten rudy ściągnął cię z urlopu, byś pilnował tego młodszego? Tak chcesz ratować nasze małżeństwo? Myślisz, że nie wiem?!

— O czym?!

— O tym, że jesteś bi! Miałeś kilku facetów przede mną! Ilu było po mnie? Holmes też się do nich wlicza?

— Nie, Emmo, nikogo nie było po tobie. Ja w przeciwieństwie do ciebie umiem trzymać zapięty rozporek.

Trzask. Policzek Grega przeszył ból. Emma dyszała wściekle, jakby właśnie przebiegła maraton, a w jej oczach błyszczała nienawiść.

— Wynoś się.

— Nie. Jeśli chcesz wyjść — wyjdź. To wciąż moje mieszkanie.

W pokoju zapadła krępująca cisza. Małżonkowie wpatrywali się w siebie z nieukrywaną wrogością. W końcu Emma odpuściła i wychodząc z pokoju rzuciła tylko: "śpisz na kanapie".


End file.
